


Nonsexual Life Partners

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Soulmates, Queerplatonic Relationships, non-sexual soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence 2018 promptKilljoys; Dutch, Johnny; nonsexual life partners





	Nonsexual Life Partners

Trying to explain their relationship was ridiculous and arguably pointless. Words like brother or lover were lies; words like partner seemed inadequate, though she'd heard Johnny refer to her as his 'nonsexual life partner'. 

They were more like soulmates than anything else, Johnny her anchor and her compass, the one person she could always rely on, the person Dutch loved and cared about more than anyone else in the universe; there wasn’t a word in any language she'd come across that came close to encompassing what they were to each other.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5695550#cmt5695550)


End file.
